Abandoned
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Percy Jackson used to be my hero. He was my best friend, my big brother, the only one that tried to make me feel like I belonged. Now, I wanted to hate the guy. I really wish I could. Because, the moment Jason Grace had come into Percy Jackson's life, he wasn't the same anymore. Nicercy. One-Shot.


**Warning: This is totally AU. This is Nicercy. There is cursing and mentions of sex. Finally, there is Jason bassing, like, really bad.**

* * *

_**Abandoned**_

Percy Jackson used to be my hero. He was my best friend, my big brother, the only one that tried to make me feel like I belonged. I'd blamed him for the death of Bianca, but I got over that after while. It wasn't really Percy's fault, anyways, Bianca had made her choice and that's all it was.

Now, I wanted to hate the guy. I really wish I could.

The moment Jason Grace had come into Percy Jackson's life, he wasn't the same anymore.

The first time the two heroes, one Greek the other Roman, had the chance to actually get to know each other was after we had defeated Gaea and the Giants. Jason decided to get to know Percy on the way back to our camps on the Argo II. I think that was when Percy started to change. That was when my hero decided he didn't like the way he was.

The son of Jupiter is a slut. At least, anyone who knows the real Jason knows he's one. That's not all, though. Jason Grace is a gay slut. I'd talk to some of the guys around Camp Jupiter, he had a lot of lovers there. Not that Camp Half-Blood was spared, a lot of the guys had fallen for him there too. Percy didn't realize this. He just thought Jason was some kind of fearless hero, one that could keep going without having to worry about his friends. Percy wanted to be that way, and he told me everything through every step, no matter how much I was against it.

Thalia's brother officially declared war against me when he first kissed Percy. Even if I hadn't fully understood it then, I discovered later what my feelings were for him. Sadly, it was too late then. Jason had already stolen the Greek hero from me.

Jason went to school with Percy in the fall, along with a lot of other demigods that helped in the Giant war. I was one of them, going as a ninth grader while Percy was an eleventh grader. Jason was in between us, in tenth grade, and had more classes with Percy than me so he still had a lot of control over him. Annabeth got lucky, she escaped to Olympus and didn't have to see any of Percy's man-whore ways.

Sooner than I'd expected, Percy drifted away. At first, we were great friends. He'd pull me with him to sit at Jason's lunch table and wait outside my classes so we could walk to Sally's apartment together and study. When I say he was my best friend, I mean it fully. Jason sensed it though—glad I hadn't realized how lucky I was—so he began pulling on Percy's reins harder.

Percy stopped trying to find me at lunch, but still let me sit by him when I found him on my own. Poseidon's son also stopped waiting for me after school. We only had study sessions whenever Percy didn't understand something, and even then he only called me when he thought he'd fail, which wasn't often.

Senior homecoming was the first time Jason defiled my sea prince. After it, Jason left Percy all alone in the school's chemistry room. He would have been there all by himself for a long time if Grover hadn't called and told me to check on him, telling me he sensed something through that telepathic link of theirs. I found my old best friend crying his eyes out in the chemistry lab with nothing to cover him but a blanket.

"Nico," he sobbed, wiping his eyes and covering himself. "Wha—what are you doing here?" He sniffed. I didn't answer him. Instead, I just pulled Percy into a hug, telling him he was still my best friend and I'd always be here for him. Slowly, the sea prince wrapped his arms around me, forgetting he was naked. "You're still gonna be my best friend?" He sniffed. "After I dumped you for Jason?"

"Always, Perce," I'd nodded. "We'll always be best friends, no matter what that asshole Grace does to you."

I had grabbed his clothes and shadow traveled us to his house after that. He never did get the chance to put his clothes back on. Instead, he started crying again, pulling me down to his bed with him. It was then, when Percy had his arms wrapped around me and a sheet around his waist, that I realized I was in love with the bozo. It didn't matter that the slut Jason Grace had deflowered my sea prince, I still loved the boy.

Things went back to normal, or what I'd come to see as normal, the next morning. Percy woke up to found me cuddling next to him. He'd shied away from me, blushing a delicious deep red that spread all over his body. I wished I could have kissed him, but I knew that was a bad idea. So, I just smiled and tossed him a pair of boxers from the drawer. Then, the sea prince had invited me to breakfast with his mother and step-father, who weren't surprised that I'd randomly showed up in the middle of the night. In fact, they invited me to stay as long as I needed.

Jason called later and apologized to Percy. "I'm sorry I just left you," he'd said. I knew because Percy had put his phone on speaker, to afraid to speak with the boy who left him alone. "I was supposed to meet Thalia yesterday, but I'd already promised I'd go to Homecoming with you so I knew I couldn't blow you off, but my sister. I wouldn't see her again for a long time Perce, I just had to leave."

"Really?" Percy's eyes lit up as he snatched the phone, taking it off speaker phone. "I'm relieved to hear that," he walked into another room, taking his phone with him.

I despised Jason Grace with all my being after that moment with all my being.

I knew Thalia wasn't in town because she'd Iris Messaged me yesterday about how Artemis was taking the Huntresses to Hawaii for monster hunting. Jupiter's son was a lying jack ass.

Percy didn't shun me after Homecoming like he had for the passed year and a half. He treated me like a friend, but just a friend. That Roman slut was treated like a king. Percy and him would make-out during lunch and before and after school. It made me sick. Especially since the slut Grace was still sleeping with all those other Greek heroes plus a few of the local whore girls.

When Percy graduated in the spring, I was right there in the crowd cheering him on. Annabeth was beside me, along with Grover, Sally, and Mr. Blofis. I think I saw Poseidon in the back row, hiding, as well. I felt bad for Annabeth, technically, Percy and her had never broken up. So, technically, not knowingly, Percy had cheated on her, with none other than the Roman brat.

Once they were allowed to leave, the first person the sea prince ran to was his unfruitful boyfriend Jason. I felt sick to my stomach, watching Jason tell Percy how proud he was. It made me want to just die, until Percy pulled away and saw his group of friends. The sea prince locked eyes with me before engulfing me into a hug.

"You've been my best friend for so long Nico!" Percy said as he squeezed the life out of me. "I couldn't have passed all those tests if it wasn't for you and your smart brain!"

I laughed. "I'm just as dyslexic and ADHD as you Percy," I grinned, looking into his sea green eyes. Damn, I really wanted to kiss that boy. "You did most of it for yourself."

He giggled, actually giggled. "Well, you saved me," he gave me another squeeze before moving onto his mom and Paul.

Annabeth and Percy officially broke up that night. Jason and Percy officially started dating the next morning. That just added to my hatred for Jason Grace.

Once Percy left, there was no reason for me to continue high school after Percy left, so I quit. I'd never need a real job anyway. My father was god of riches and Hades would always allow me to take some of his billions and trillions of riches. So, I just took what I needed and followed my sea prince to college, helping him when I could. For the first year, it was mainly Percy and I, then Jason came back into the picture.

For the next three years of Percy's college, I had lots of ups and downs. Jason would sleep with my sea prince then leave him in the middle of the night. Percy would call me, sobbing about how he'd down something wrong. Then I'd shadow travel—or get to him however was necessary—and calm him down. I'd whisper that it would be okay and everything would be find.

"You'll always have me as your best friend," was my signature line because I prayed to Aphrodite and whatever god that would listen that the big idiot would see me as more.

Percy never did. He went on to graduate college and have that horrible relationship with a cheating Jason. I was always there for him, never leaving his side, though. I was always the best friend, never the boyfriend. I never left, no matter how much Jason taunted me, because I loved Percy. I loved him with all my heart and would never leave him to cry.

As we got older, I started to lose hope. I started to get a weekly schedule. At the beginning of the week, I'd wonder my father's realm, finding new nooks and crannies in the Underworld. At the end of the week, Percy would call me crying and I'd confort him again. Jason would call Percy the next morning with an apology and Percy would always forgive him.

"This is the last time," Percy told me every week. "He loves me, and I love him. Jason said he would never cheat on me again. Nico! Why won't you believe me? Fine! Get out then!" I'd show up the next day to apologize, because I couldn't live without him.

Then, one day I snapped. I'd lived the same routine with Percy for over ten years now and couldn't take to see him cry anymore. I loved him so much but I couldn't stand to see him hurt, so I packed my bags and left. I promised myself no matter how much he called, I'd never come back to New York.

"_I'd go to Athens." It was one of our high school days, before Jason had sent Percy into a downward spiral. I'd just asked Percy where he'd go if he'd want to disappear._

"_Why? Didn't your dad and Athena fight over that?"_

_He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, but it's the perfect place for a demigod." Percy broke out into a grin. "Plus, think of the beautiful beaches!"_

"I didn't think you'd actually listen to me."

I didn't bother turning around. Percy had been right. The beaches in Greece were beautiful. White sand and crystal waters. The perfect place for a demigod, even if I was a child of the death god.

I felt the person step beside me, looking out at the sunrise on the water. "Yeah," I admitted. "Greece is an amazing place."

"Yeah." I could hear the smile.

"What are you doing here Percy?" I didn't have to ask him what I really wanted to know. How had he found me after five years? Why'd he even come to see me after I'd abandoned him? Or, the best one, where's your Roman whore?

"I had some things to take care of," Percy admitted. I felt his green eyed on me. "Look at me Nico."

"No. I can't stand to look at you again then lose you again."

He sighed. "You know how they say all roads lead to Rome?" I nodded. "It's true. After my second great war, all the roads lead to Jason. I got stuck on him because I wanted to be like that. I didn't want to feel my fatal flaw anymore, I didn't want to feel loyalty to anyone. I wanted to be stronger like Jason, so I latched onto him." He took a breath. "I became addicted. The only thing that reminded me Jason wasn't my life support was you, Nico. You'd always be their when he crushed me.

"When you left me, five years ago, I didn't realize it until I tired to call you and couldn't get a hold of you. Annabeth took your place for a while, then Rachel. Even Hazel came to comfort me when Jason broke my heart. After two years, everyone was tried of it and didn't answer when I called anymore. I put up with Jason for another year, then realized I couldn't do it anymore. He tore my heart out weekly and I couldn't live like that anymore. It took my two years to find you. No one wanted to tall me where you really were. They said they didn't even know. Nico, you didn't even tell your dad you came to Greece. Why'd you just disappear like that?"

Finally, I turned to meet those eyes. "I didn't want to feel abandoned anymore Percy," I told him. "You abandoned me too much. Everyone told me to leave you, they said you'd ruined me. I didn't listen to them for so long."

"What made you change your mind?"

I looked back out at the sea, shrugging. "I don't know, I snapped," I sighed. "I was tired of seeing you get your heart broken by a guy who cheated on you weekly. I couldn't just watch the guy I loved with someone else anymore. So I left."

"You love me?" Percy squealed.

I nodded, kicking the sand. This is old news. "I realized it at your senior homecoming. When I was holding you that night, I realized how much I really love you Perce."

"That was over a decade ago Neeks," Percy gasped. "You should have told me."

"And what!" I snapped. "You'd tell Jason to fuck off because you were going to date your kid best friend? I highly doubt that!" I turned on my heels, facing away from him. "Grow up for me Percy. When you get your life together call me. Maybe we can go on a date then, or something." Then, I walked away. I left him standing there, like he did to me years ago.

"Nico! Don't leave me here!" He yelled. "I spent the passed two years trying to find you! I'm down with all my crap, I'm down with whores and camp and Jason and everyone! In the last five years of worrying about my best friend I've grown up a lot! You're not going to fucking tell me to grow up Nico." I didn't stop. If I stopped, I'd never keep going. "Date me!"

My feet froze. "What did you say?" I spun around to stare into those scared, green eyes.

"I want to go on a date with you Nico," he clarifed. Percy walked up to me. "Let's go on a date and become best friends again. We'll see where our lives go from there."

"You're home is in New York."

"I have money saved. I'll get an apartment, or a house, or something."

"You're family?"

"Mom knows I went looking for you and Poseidon is always watching me."

"Friends? Camp?"

"I grew up."

I raised my eyebrows. "Jason Grace?"

Percy smiled. He took my hand in his. "It's just you and me, Nico," he smiled. "Wanna take me up on that date now?" I nodded, smiling.

For once, I wasn't the one getting abandoned.

* * *

**Well? Good? I personally liked it, then again i wrote it. Haha XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
